


The Year Without Santa Claus

by runswithsourwolf



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky's horny and regularly mentions Christmas Sex, But I kinda wish I had named it Phil Clawson, EVERYONE KNOWS ELVIS, Elvis may not be his cup of tea but they talk about him in Lilo and Stitch for God's Sake, Fluff, I've never written Sam or Sam/Steve/Bucky before so, M/M, Sam thinks that is UNACCEPTABLE, Steve and Bucky don't know who Elvis is, The Cat is named Mr. Purrington, They watch movies and they drink hot chocolate and they own a cat, You can't harass me because I tried and that's what counts., bare with me, but no sex actually happens., just a bunch of Christmas fluff, oh well, or Purrtasha Clawmanoff, this is probably very out of character but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runswithsourwolf/pseuds/runswithsourwolf
Summary: ~Happy Holidays LeTempest/Givemeunicorns!!~The day after coming home from a mission is prime for some Rest and Relaxation. But when the day after coming home from a mission is also Christmas Eve and Sam has two supersoldier boyfriends who don't understand the importance of blanket forts, incognito reindeer and Mrs. Claus? Then Sam needs to set out on a personal mission to educate their dumbasses.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [givemeunicorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/gifts).



Every year, as long as Sam could remember, he watched ‘The Year Without Santa Claus’.

 

 When he was little on Christmas Eve, his mom would set his siblings and him down in front of their T.V. with hot cocoa and blankets and they would watch the movie.

 

Even when the Wilson kids got old enough to think the most of the things their parents made them do were lame or boring or ‘just totally not cool mom,’ they would happily gather in front of the T.V. with hot chocolate and blankets to see the old stop motion film.

 

Eventually little nieces and nephews joined in on the tradition and Sam’s first Christmas overseas his mom set up the laptop in the nest of blankets with three generations of Wilsons and Skyped him the entire movie. Sam made Riley snag them hot chocolate from the mess hall and take all the blankets off both of their bunks and drink hot chocolate in the blanket nest with him and it was almost like being home with his family. Almost.

 

A lot had changed since then. Riley had died, he had come home, he had watched the movie with his family again, he had joined the V.A., he had met Captain America, he had fought alongside Captain America, he had met Captain America’s brainwashed ex-assassin boyfriend, he had started dating Captain America and his brainwashed ex-assassin boyfriend and he had gotten a cat.

 

And now it was Christmas Eve again. They had only just gotten back from a mission, so they were in an apartment in Brooklyn and not watching the movie with his family. Which sucked, but he was seeing his family tomorrow and he  had two hot boyfriends and a cat and a plan. Which did not suck.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam’s plan was not particularly complex.

           

Step 1: Buy a copy of  ‘The Year Without Santa Claus’,buy  hot chocolate, and make sure there were enough blankets in the apartment to make an adequate nest. If there were not enough blankets, buy more.

 

Step 2: Make Bucky make the hot chocolate and make Steve help him build a blanket nest.

  
Step 3: Make Bucky and Steve and the cat cuddle with him in the blanket nest, drink hot chocolate and watch ‘The Year Without Santa Clause’.

 

Only 3 steps, painless and uncomplicated for all involved, with a great outcome.

 

* * *

 

 

What Sam didn’t count on was the fact that his boyfriends for all their wonderful qualities were lazy wet blankets who ‘don’t want to watch a kid’s movie when we could be sleeping or having sex’.

 

Luckily Sam was very experienced in the care, keeping and bribing of nonagenarian super soldiers.

 

“If you don’t drink hot chocolate and watch this movie with me in our blanket fort, I’ll break up with both of you and start dating Clint because he would totally watch this movie with me and you’ll forever regret it and be jealous of Clint.”

 

“Clint’s married,” Steve protested, “also you definitely wouldn’t break up with us over a movie if you didn’t break up with us when Bucky broke your car or your wings or when I dragged you on a wild goose chase across eastern Europe and Wakanda looking for Bucky.”

 

“Then I’ll date T’Challa. He’s hot, smart, and single and a king which would make me royalty,” Sam argued, “ Also we didn’t start dating till after all of that went down. For all you know I would have broken up with you. I am just incredibly kind, understanding, and forgiving and was willing to get together with you losers despite your many faults.”

 

“I already think you are royalty,” Bucky chimed in. “ But I also don’t want to watch a movie for little kids with you when we could be having sex instead.”

 

Finally Sam delivered his ultimate trump card. The one thing he knew he could use to get Steve and Bucky to do anything he wanted them to do.

 

“If you won’t watch this movie with me, I’ll send the video I have of you two wearing reindeer antlers, covered in tinsel and singing and dancing to Jingle Bells with Mr. Purrington to Tony. He’ll never let you live it down. He’ll probably hack Times Square and play it on all the billboards.”

 

“Fine,” Steve conceded, “ But we want you to know you’re evil and we hate you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“For the record, I still think it’s silly for a bunch of grown men to watch a children’s movie in a blanket nest with hot cocoa like they’re 8.” Bucky groused as he settled down next to Sam.

 

Despite all of his complaining he had a light smile on his face as he pressed Steve and Sam’s hot chocolates into their waiting hands. Sam sighed leaning back against the couch he had one boyfriend on either side of him, all the lights were off (except for the lights on their Christmas tree), and Mr. Purrington was happily making himself comfortable stretched out across their laps.

 

 

 

Sam was fully prepared for the commentary. It was kind of their thing. They all did it, not in theaters or when they watched movies in groups, but when it was just the three of them they loved to keep a running commentary of everything that was happening on screen. He just didn’t necessarily think it would start so soon.

 

“Why would the Claus family have a doctor who didn’t think that anybody cared about Christmas?” Steve (fairly) pointed out.

 

Bucky nodded his head in agreement, “Yea, like presumably he would live in the North Pole so you would think he would be all about Christmas. And if he doesn’t live in the North Pole how would he travel to a totally different continent.”

 

“A reindeer and an elf pick him up. Shut up and watch the film.”

 

“Okay but like wouldn’t anybody notice,” Steve said “neighbors or something. And wouldn’t he still need some Christmas spirit to work for Santa.”

 

“He’s probably from Southtown or something they’re all grinchy.”

 

“What the fuck is ‘grinchy’ and where the hell is Southtown?”

 

“Shut the fuck up and watch the damn movie and maybe you’ll find out.”

 

 

 

 

“Why would a town have a law specifically about riding a reindeer down a street the wrong way?” Steve asked.

 

“The south has a lot of weird laws,” Bucky defended “In Georgia it’s illegal to keep a Donkey in a bath tub.”

 

“…that’s fair.”

 

Bucky and Steve made it about 3 more seconds before Bucky felt the need to make his next complaint.

 

  

 

“That’s clearly not a dog. “

 

“Use your imagination, Barnes.”

 

“I am using my imagination and not even in my wildest dreams does that reindeer look anything like a dog.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was in a relationship with Ebenezer Scrooge.”

 

“Eat my ass, Wilson.”

 

“Maybe after the movie.”

 

 

 

 

Steve was horribly offended that the mayor of Southtown did not believe Jingle and Jangle were really Santa’s elves.

 

“First of all, Bucky was right, Vixen looks nothing like a real dog so the dog pound has no reason to be keeping her,” he fumed “secondly they literally rode into town on a reindeer.”

 

  

 

Sam’s favorite part had always been the heat miser/cold miser show down.

 

The song was catchy as shit. The brother’s sibling rivalry had always reminded him of him and his siblings, especially when they were kids. Mother Nature coming in and sorting things out had always reminded of his own mom, always smiling, always pleasant, and always stepping in to solve sibling conflict with a compromise and a smile.

 

When he watched it with Riley at base all those years ago, he cried. Riley, the incredible man he was, had wisely not said a word, he just threw his arm around Sam’s shoulders and acted as a silent support.

Even so he couldn’t help humming the along to the song and lighting up like the Christmas tree when Mother Nature was on screen.

 

  

Forty or so minutes later the movie began to end.

 

Santa arrived in Southtown to rescue Vixen (“She’s a fucking DEER. She has ANTLER. She literally looks NOTHING like a dog, why won’t they just let her out of the DAMN POUND!) and discovered that some people still did believe in Santa Claus.

 

When Blue Christmas started playing Bucky noticeably perked up beside him.

 

“Sam, what song is this? I like it.”

 

“It’s Blue Christmas, man, you know. By Elvis.”

 

“Who’s Elvis?” Steve asked.

 

“You don’t know who ELVIS IS??” Sam was appalled. Elvis was overplayed and sometimes annoying. But it was Elvis. Literally everyone knew his name and at least one of two songs.

 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky groused “we’ve spent the last few decades either doing the world’s most intense Ice Bucket challenge. Excuse us for not making time to keep up with various musical trends.”

 

“You know what the fucking Ice Bucket Challenge is but not who Elvis is. I swear…”

 

  

 

Minutes later the movie finally closed. With Santa, newly inspired and more Christmasy than ever and his sleigh loaded with toys, the children of Southtown (and the world) got their Christmas after all.

 

Sam extracted himself from the supersoldier/blanket/cat nest to find the remote and flick the T.V. off before turning back to the others.

 

“I told you it was a good movie.” Sam said, “Now you can officially have Christmas dinner with my family, without having to be regarded as non-‘Year Without Santa Claus’ watching losers.”

 

“It was pretty good, even through Vixen doesn’t look like a dog.” Steve said as he stretched his arms above his head and cracked his back. He reached over to scoop Mr. Purrington off the blankets before rising to dish out his night time meal.

 

Bucky stretched as well cracking his back and grabbing their discarded mugs.

 

“I appreciate you sharing your Christmas traditions with us, it means a lot to get to celebrate with two losers that I love a lot again. But as soon as we get this all picked up I think we should move on to the most important Christmas Eve activity of all: Christmas Eve sex.”

 


End file.
